T R A I N
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Apa jadinya jika kau sedang berada di dalam kereta yang penuh sesak hingga membuatmu hampir tak bisa bernafas, kau malah menemukan dirimu sedang mencium seseorang? Sho-ai/SasuNaru/Oneshoot.


**...**

**Train : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

Summary : Apa jadinya jika kau sedang berada di dalam kereta yang penuh sesak hingga membuatmu hampir tak bisa bernafas, kau malah menemukan dirimu sedang mencium seseorang?

**WARNING : Sho -ai (BL), AU, Typos (pasti), Gaje, OOC, Tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Reisko tanggung sendiri ya!  
**

* * *

Hari yang cerah menghiasi kota Tokyo, setelah semalaman diguyur hujan deras beserta angin kencang. Hingga membuat jalanan sepi dari lautan manusia yang kerap kali membanjiri jalanan kota Tokyo. Semilir angin berhembus membawa bias-bias air yang tersisa dari hujan semalam. Menebarkan hawa dingin namun sejuk pagi itu.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto," sapa wanita paruh baya, yang sedang menyapu halaman depan rumahnya dengan _apron_ hijau toska tersemat pada tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi, kalau saja tidak ingin dibilang gemuk.

Pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang disapa, menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu menoleh kepada sang Bibi. "_Ohayou,_ Akimichi **san,**" balasnya. Tak lupa senyum lima jari ia berikan kepada wanita satu anak tersebut.

"Selalu semangat ya, Naruto," ccap Istri dari Akimichi Chouza itu riang sambil ikut tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Aku permisi Bibi,"

Setelah berpamitan dan dibalas dengan _**"Hati-hati dijalan,"**_ oleh sang Bibi, Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk membalas sapaan tetangga komplek yang menyapa dirinya. Pemandangan yang selalu terjadi setiap pagi ia berangkat ke sekolah.

**~Train~**

Hari masih menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi, tapi stasiun Shibuya sudah cukup ramai dengan beberapa orang nampak berlalu lalang di dalam stasiun. Sudah menjadi hal biasa melihat rutinitas seperti ini hampir setiap hari dijam kerja dan sekolah. Terlihat beberapa siswa berseragam sekolah atau Universitas sedang berdiri menunggu kereta. Tak jarang juga orang yang memakai baju kantoran ikut menunggu di tempat yang mereka rasa nyaman.

Kerumunan orang-orang tersebut terlihat gelisah, sangat kentara sekali karena mereka sesekali melihat jam dinding yang menggantung di setiap koridor stasiun. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin terlambat, waktu adalah uang bagi warga Tokyo. Asal kau tau itu.

"Lama sekali. Aku masih harus menyalin PR milik Shikamaru, kalau tidak ingin Asuma sensei menghukumku untuk membersihkan toilet,"

Gerutuan kecil keluar dari bibir seorang siswa SMA yang sedang berdiri di belakang garis putih pinggir lintasan kereta. Rambut _blonde-_nya begitu mencolok diantara manusia-manusia sibuk yang juga sedang diburu waktu. Beberapa orang memandang risih pemuda yang sedang bersandar di salah satu tiang stasiun sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Apa yang salah dengan pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut? Kenapa semua orang memandangnya? Hal yang biasa bagi si pirang karena setiap hari ia mengalaminya.

Ikat kepala hitam polos dengan lambang daun tersemat di helaian rambut pirangnya, _gakuran_ hitam panjang selutut dan kemeja putih yang bagian lengannya ia lipat sampai siku, celana hitam dan sepatu sekolah hitam khas anak sekolahan. Sedikit aneh memang karena normalnya _gakuran_ sekolah itu hanya sebatas pinggang, dan tidak ada siswa yang memakai ikat kepala.

Ditambah kemeja sekolah yang awut-awutan, dan goresan seperti cakaran di setiap pipimu. Membuat pemuda bernama Naruto itu terlihat seperti berandalan berseragam SMA. Pantas saja kau menjadi pusat perhatian, bocah!

**Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...**

_"Kereta di jalur satu, segera tiba. Harap semua penumpang berdiri di belakang garis putih!"_

_"Sekali lagi. Kereta dijalur satu, segera tiba. Harap swmua penumpang berdiri di belakang garis putih! Terima kasih!"_ suara sang operator menggema di seluruh penjuru stasiun. Membuat para penumpang yang sedari tadi menunggu segera bersiap tidak ingin tertinggal kereta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Hei, kau menginjak kakiku!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

"Mesum!"

Berbagai macam teriakan dan umpatan terucap dari mulut beberapa orang di dalam kereta yang sangat sesak. Seperti inilah pemandang di dalam kereta yang ditumpangi Naruto setiap kali berangkat ke sekolah. Saat kereta datang, seperti orang yang kerasukan semua orang langsung saja menerobos masuk ke dalam kereta. Tidak peduli akan ada yang terinjak, tergencet, atau apapun, karena dipikiran mereka hanyalah _**'Tidak ingin terlambat'.**_

"Nona, kau menginjak sepatuku."

Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang di panggil nona, menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang pemuda sedang memandang ke arahnya. Melihat kebawah walau sedikit sulit karena kereta yang sesak, sang gadis mendapati sebelah kakinya menginjak sepatu hitam milik pria _blonde_ disampingnya. "A-ah ma-maafkan aku," ujarnya terbata, sedikit takut dengan Naruto yang memang terlihat seperti berandalan. Sedangkan sang korban penginjakan hanya bergumam _**'Hmm'**_ membalas ucapan gadis bermata _lavender_ tersebut.

Siswa salah satu SMA elit di Konoha itu beranjak dengan susah payah, ia ingin menuju ke arah pintu kereta yang tertutup agar lebih mudah saat turun nanti. "Permisi, permisi. Biarkan aku lewat! Permisi." Naruto terus saja berusaha mencapai pintu seraya menerobos lautan manusia di dalam kereta tersebut, seraya berseru meminta jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda manis tersebut hampir saja mencapai pintu kereta saat seseorang tidak sengaja menubruknya hingga menimbulkan bunyi **'BRUK!'** membuat dirinya terdorong ke depan. Naruto hampir saja menabrak seorang bocah SMP kalau saja ia tidak reflek menahan berat tubuhnya pada pintu kereta tempat bocah tampan itu bersandar.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab, membuat Naruto memandang sang bocah khawatir. Takut kalau samlai ia melukai bocah tersebut. Naruto memandang bocah lelaki tersebut, memastikan tak ada luka yang . Bisa panjang urusannya kalau itu terjadi.

**.**  
**.**

Pandangan mereka bertemu

**.**  
**.**

_Onyx_ bertemu _sapphire_

**.**  
**.**

Naruto masih pada posisinya yang sedikit membungkuk, karena kedua tangannya yang menahan berat tubuhnya pada kaca pintu kereta.

"_Dobe_!"

Senyum mengejek terpatri manis di bibir pucat bocah berambut _raven_ yang tengah berada di dalam kungkungan tubuh Naruto. Bola mata sehitam malam yang tetap menawan walau tertutup kacamata baca tersebut tak hentinya memandang lelaki yang terlihat sedikit kerepotan karena menahan penumpang kereta yang semakin sesak menghimpit dirinya.

"Apa?! Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, _Teme_! Karena akh... Hei bisakah kau tidak mendorongku sialan!" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ada seseorang yang mendorong-dorong dirinya.

Bocah yang sedari tadi tenang, damai, sejahtera karena tak ikut berdesakan berkat pemuda manis di depannya hanya menyeringai senang. Ya, ia sangat senang melihat penolongnya itu menampakkan wajah kesal dan lelah. Hahaha, betapa manis sekali orang ini, batinnya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa-tawa, sialan?! Tak ta-"

**.**

**.**

**BRUK!**

**.**  
**.**

**CUP**

**.**  
**.**

"Ah,, maafkan saya anak mu-EHH!?"

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Wah, wah,, kau agresif sekali manis."

Seorang pemuda berbalut seragam SMA tengah berada dalam pelukan seorang bocah SMP yang sedang menyeringai penuh arti.

"Le-lepaskan a-aku, Teme!" seru Naruto, pemuda yang saat ini sedang berpelukan, atau lebih tepatnya dipeluk oleh anak laki-laki yang beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya itu seraya berusaha lepas dari pelukan si bocah.

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, bocah _raven_ itu semakin mempersempit jarak mereka dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.  
"Kenapa? Bukankah kau yang memulainya lebih dulu?" ujar sang Raven mencoba menggoda lawan bicaranya.

"BUKAN SALAHKU BODOH! I-itu kan karena ada yang mendorongku!" bantah sang blonde. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Tentu saja Naruto bersikeras membantahnya. Karena dia memang tidak sengaja. Saat ia akan meneriaki bocah _raven_ di hadapannya, seorang laki-laki paruh baya tidak sengaja mendorong dirinya karena kereta yang berguncang saat berhenti. Mengakibatkan Naruto tak sengaja mencium dan menghimpit bocah lelaki di depannya.

"Ck! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Seperti aku mau saja."

_Damn_! Bocah yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari bocah ingusan ini. Apa dia keturunan Gatot kaca? Kuat sekali sih. Menyebalkan. Naruto sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang bocah menyebalkan yang masih betah memeluknya tersebut. Sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya saat berpikir, membuatnya semakin manis saja.

Masih saja sibuk bertanya-tanya dan mengumpat dalam hati, Naruto tak sadar saat sepasang bibir pucat menempel pada bibirnya.  
Naruto masih saja sibuk berpikir sampai ia merasakan lumatan lembut di bibirnya.

"Mmpphh."

Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari pagutan si _raven_, dengan mendorong dada laki-laki yang sedang menciumnya itu. Namun sang bocah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak peduli beberapa penumpang kereta sedang menonton mereka.

**.**

**.**

**"Uughh..."**

**.**

**.**

**BRUUAAKK!**

**.**

**.**

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Naruto mendorong sekuat tenaga bocah Raven di depannya hingga membentur pintu kereta. Ia memandang sengit bocah itu dengan tatapan membunuh dan nafas yang memburu. Sedangkan sang pelaku penciuman hanya memasang wajah datar sambil membenarkan letak kacamata yang sedikit merosot seraya kembali pada posisi berdirinya.

**.**

**.**

**Hening**

**.**

**.**

**Hening**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang berniat memecahkan kebisuan yang terjadi. Mereka hanya saling menatap dengan pikiran masing-masing. Para penumpang pun tak ambil pusing apa yang terjadi, terbukti dari mereka yang kembali pada posisi mereka semula. Sedangkan sang korban pelecehan a.k.a Naruto, sedang Shock. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan marah, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, ia menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah punggung tangannya. Memandang penuh kebencian pada sosok bocah SMP di depannya.

_"Stasiun Shinjuku... Stasiun Shinjuku..,"_

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Naruto segera berlari keluar begitu pintu kereta terbuka saat tiba di stasiun Shinjuku tujuan awal Naruto. Ia tidak perduli pada orang-orang yang ia tabrak selama berlari, ia terus saja berlari memecah kerumunan manusia yang memenuhi stasiun berusaha menjauh dari tempat dimana sang bocah Raven berada.

Menjauh dari perasaan tak nyaman yang ia alami. Jantung yang berdetak kencang saat memandang mata _onyx_ bocah itu. Rasa yang menggelitik saat kau berada dalam pelukannya. Dan... Perasaan berdebar-debar saat bibir pucat itu mencium bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_**'Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mungkin suka padanya,'**_ batinku. Menggelengkan kepala, aku berusaha menepis pemikiran bodohku tentang bocah menyebalkan yang aku temui tadi. Aku mencoba melupakan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tak ingin pikiran tak masuk akal itu menguasaiku. Aku terus berlari hingga sampai ke sekolahku.  
_**'Kuharap aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi'**_.

**~Train~  
**

**Disisi lain**

Seorang bocah tampan, berambut _raven_ dan berkulit putih sedang berdiri di depan stasiun Shinjuku. Sebelah tangannya di masukkan ke dalam kantong celana biru tua miliknya. Dan sebelah tangan lainnya memegang _student card_ milik siswa SMA yang terjatuh di depan Stasiun.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi..."

Bocah itu memandang lurus ke arah seorang pemuda manis yang sedang berlari kencang dengan sorot mata penuh arti. Senyum tipis terulas di bibir pucat mikiknya. Namun seketika itu senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai setan yang mampu membuat salah satu anak anjing di depan stasiun menangis meraung-raung.

"Uzumaki Natuto!"

Perlahan bocah itu berjalan meninggalkan stasiun. _Student card_ yang akan mempertemukannya dengan seorang malaikat manis, ia sisipkan ke dalam kantong kemeja di balik Gakuran biru muda miliknya. Bocah itu berjalan santai sambil sesekali terkekeh tak jelas. Kelihatannya, otak jeniusnya sedikit mengalami masalah saat terbentur tadi. Ia berjalan hingga sosoknya menghilang di ujung jalan raya.

Sepertinya hari-hari selanjutnya akan menjadi lebih menarik dari sebelumnya. Bukankah mengenal seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu akan sangat menyenangkan? Terlebih lagi seorang pemuda yang terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Betapa kau ingin menggodanya setiap saat, bukan? Rasanya tak sabar rasanya menunggu hari itu tiba.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari _Ost_ **'Michi to you all'** Ending Naruto. Itu loh yang Narutonya Yakuza.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**®Kizuna**


End file.
